


Bad Blood

by evil_woman_42



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Exhibitionism, F/M, Max is not a good guy, Rape, Smut, Vampire Bites, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_woman_42/pseuds/evil_woman_42
Summary: Female reader, you're a vampire slayer undercover, Evan is your boyfriend. Inspired by the iconic "I was just about to turn your girl and fuck her on Ted’s desk... oh sorry, my desk". I guess this universe is what happens if Max won in the film and Amanda didn't exist or something idk don't read into it too much. Very short one shot.
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, be kind! I just noticed a gap in the market so I went for it. 
> 
> Warnings: RAPE/NON CON, rough sex, violence, blood, Max is a bad guy, main character deaths
> 
> I'm also working on a Narcos (Peña) fanfic similar to this so any feedback/criticisms would be awesome!

The silver crucifix necklace was cold to the touch as you played with it, nervously, waiting to see your new boss. Inhale, exhale. This was your first meeting with your new boss, the nerves start fluttering inside you like butterflies. You knock on the door and gather your thoughts. You can hear your new boss on the phone so you wait patiently and take in your new work surroundings. The office itself was very dim, like most of the colleagues now you think of it. No one bothered to talk to you, they just got on with their work, no one even battered an eyelid. Well, apart from your boyfriend Evan. He's the one that got you this job and you loved him so much. Seeing him at work was a huge bonus. "Knock ‘em dead", he mouthed at you.

The blinds in the office clatter upwards, open for business, and the door opens. You held out a hand.  
“Mr Phillips I'm-", he takes it enthusiastically.  
"Yes I know who you are, our new team member! Come in!"

His office was covered in oddly sinister motivational posters that looked like a 5th grader made them on PowerPoint.  
"Please, have a seat", Max removed his blaser and loosened his tie a little, “I was talking to your previous employer, Mr... uh… Frog?" 

You take a nervous gulp, thinking you've been discovered; that you didn't really work in IT and are actually a vampire slayer. You nod your head and grasp the strap of your work bag, which is resting on the floor. 

Max notices this and your crucifix necklace, "Don't be nervous sweetheart, you don't need that bag", you suddenly let go of the strap, "and the necklace is hideous", you take off the necklace without a moment's thought and slip it into your blazer pocket. 

You start to think that you probably should have worn something a bit better than a dress, but how were you supposed to know you’d be fighting your boss on your first day? Evan sees you remove your necklace from the window and starts to know something is amiss.

Max must have been using some kind of hypnosis on you, but you had contingencies.  
Max starts inching closer towards you, "I think you're gonna fit in nicely here, you've got some ambition". 

You take a chance, punching him in the face and driving the table in front of you, reaching into your bag and pulling out a stake.  
"You’re quick", he cautiously takes a step forward, noticing you're armed. He can feel blood dripping from his nose and wipes it away with his hand. He looks at his hand, impressed,  
"But I'm quicker". He motioned for you to turn around, seeing Evan surrounded by vampires, one holding his hands behind his back. 

You notice Max in the reflection of the window stepping further towards you, unbuttoning his shirt sleeves to roll them up. You make a move and start to raise your hand with the stake in but Max grabs hold of your arms and slams you into the window to make you remove your weapon. 

He moves your arms behind your back and whispers into your ear, "I know how many of my kind you’ve killed, I want to make this slow and painful, just like what happened to them". He hovers over your neck for a moment, taking in your smell, it dawns on you why he hasn’t killed you already as you feel his member on your upper thigh, growing in his trousers.

He takes one hand to unbutton his trousers, the other hand pressing your face into the glass. Evan struggles, trying to free himself to save you, but the vampires hold him back, making him watch. Max moves your underwear to one side and pushes your back down, roughly. You scream out in pain as he rams his member into you. He slams you into the glass with each slow, deep thrust. You can feel your nose starting to fill with blood, your vision starting to blur. You try not to look at Evan and how much you were in pain. 

Max stops and picks you back up, noticing you starting to pass out, "Oh no no no, I'm disappointed, I thought you'd last longer". He grabs your breasts through your dress, holding you in place. His other hand slowly tucking into your underwear. He starts to run circles over your clit, "I want to make sure his face is the last you see", he smiles as he tucks your hair behind your ear. You start to hate the fact that you’re actually starting to enjoy this. Max knows. He teases you and licks your neck, laughing darkly, and finally bites down, hard. He inserts his fingers into you at the same time. 

You don’t know whether to scream or moan with pleasure. You can hear your heartbeat start to slow as Evan screams outside, cut short by a vampire snapping his neck. The window in front of you starts to cover in blood, obscuring Evan’s reflection with the one with Max sucking the blood from your neck. 

He turns you around and slams you on your back on his desk and resumes pounding himself into you, still biting your neck, moaning with ecstasy. You can start to feel him slow as he unloads into you. This sensation was unlike anything you've ever felt before, like someone had run ice cubes down some sunburn. Max leans towards you and gives you a kiss on your cheek, like a tip after a meal, and snaps your neck.


End file.
